


All of Me Loves All of You

by Descendants



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants/pseuds/Descendants
Summary: Mal wants Evie to be hers so she will have her friends help her.





	All of Me Loves All of You

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction im writing hopefully is good! :)  
The song is All of Me - by John Legend
> 
> (All Aks and Vks are 18 except for Carlos, Jane there are 17 and Little Dizzy is 10)  
(After Descendents 2)  
(Audrey and Chad are nice) (Mal and Uma are friends) (Past Ben/Mal)  
(Mal and Evie adopt Dizzy)

**Third Person POV**

Mal woke up next to her beautiful girlfriend Evie and started thinking about how it led up to that point. After cotillion, Mal thought her love for Ben was more platonic than relationship worthy. Evie and Doug thought they did not belong with each other so they had a mutual breakup, they split on good terms with each other, and they are still friends. Ben found out Mal's love for the blue-haired beauty and told her to do what makes her happy. So Mal asked Evie to go out with her and she said yes. Chad and Audrey came around and apologized for the comments about them. Ben also brought Dizzy, Uma, Harry, & Gil to Auradon. Uma, Harry, & Gil made up with the core 4. Now 1 year later they are graduating and Mal wants to do something special for Evie.

Evie started to stir awake making Mal shake out of her thoughts and smile at her

Evie opened her eyes and smiled looking at her girlfriend "Hey babe" Mal said smiling like an idiot

"Hey," Evie said getting up to go to the closet "How are you this morning" she asked getting a dress

"Good baby are you ready for tomorrow were going to be leaving Auradon prep" Mal said going to Evie

"Yes im ready I just have to finish a few gowns for Audrey and Jane and a suit for Ben" Evie said meeting Mal halfway

They looked in each other eyes 'beautiful' Mal thought. They slowly leaned in and kissed it was oh so sweet and it was full of love.

They let each other go "Im going to be out with Jay, Uma, Ben to get something ready for tomorrow so im going to take a shower"

"Ok baby, When will you be back?" Evie asked putting her legging's on

"I don't know but hopefully it won't take all-day" Mal yelled from the bathroom

* * *

**Mal's POV**

Hopefully, Evie does not suspect a thing

"Hey babe im going to meet with the gang ill see you in a bit" I said

"Ok be there soon im going to do my make up and get my gowns ready" She said

I walked out the door to meet the gang out on the field to talk about my plan. I go out to the field and see everyone. Jay and Carlos are playing fetch with dude. Audrey, Uma, Ben, Chad are sitting on the bleacher's, and Dizzy is sitting playing in the grass, and Lonnie and Jane are talking on their phones. Harry and Gil can't be here because they are on a little before the graduation field trip to Charmington which is 3 hours from here its currently 9:30 am and if I know Evie she'll Take at least 30 minutes so were ok

"Hey guys you ready to talk about my plan for Evie tomorrow" I asked walking to the bleacher's

Jay, Carlos, Jane, and Lonnie all come to the bleacher's

"Yes we're ready to help you right guys" Ben said, they all nodded their heads

"Ok so im planning to propose to her ik were young but I love her and I want to make it special" I said

"Ok so what do you need from us?" Audrey asked

"Ok so I need Jane to ask her mom to give me 6 minutes to talk so I can sing her a song to propose to her, you and Lonnie need to distract Evie for the whole day while I do my thing, Carlos, I need you to work on a slow song beat to go with my song, Ben I need a few things I need you to give me money to buy the ring for Evie and for you to come with me and I need you to finish getting those adoption papers ready ill sign it and then ill give it to Evie after I propose to her, Uma I need you to come with me just so we can all see what it will look like and Jay you come to, so me Ben, Uma & Jay will go get the ring and meet back here at 3 pm, Chad I need you to not do anything stupid please, Dizzy why don't you go with Chad and keep an eye on him for me" i said Its 10:05 and I see Evie comming over her

"Hey, guys what are you doing?" She asked

"Oh we were just talking about tomorow" I said they all nodded to agree

"Oh ok I was just going to ask Jane to fit for her gown" She said

"I have something to do Evie but im sure Audrey and Lonnie will go with you sorry" Jane said while going to go talk to her mom

" Yes were come with you while you sew we have nothing else to do" Lonnie said getting up to go with her and Audrey

" Well im going to try not to do anything stupid while you're gone, come on dizzy" Chad said getting dizzy and going to look in a mirror probably

" Well I should be leaving come on guys, bye Evie ill see you later" I said while getting ready to leave and Carlos already left to go work on the beat

I watched Lonnie and Audrey leave with Evie to go back to our dorm

"So loser what kind of ring are you going to get her?" Uma asked, I rolled my eyes at the loser part she can be a big pain sometimes

" Im thinking of getting a ring with a small ruby surrounded by blue diamonds and the ruby made into a heart" I said shyly 

" Aww that's nice Mal" Ben said

It was a 30-minute walk there we did not take the limo because we wanted to not attract attention to us. When we got there we started looking at the rings but cause we had the king they were going to make it right there all we had to do was wait and pay and it's going to be $2,000 dollar's all we have to do is wait 2 hours so we when to go buy some food and smoothies. So after waiting it was time to go get the ring I couldn't contain my excitement.

We walked and saw them putting it in a blue velvet box " Well let's see if you like it here" the guy said

I opened it and I think Evie is going to be so happy the guys were in awe by it also " It's perfect thank you so much" I said

" Just add it to my tab so it will be paid for" ben said

We walked back to the field where we were supposed to meet in 5 minutes. We get there and I see everyone

" Hey guys how did it go and Evie is sewing bens suit right now" Lonnie said

" Ok, I got it do you want to see it?" I asked them, they all nod there heads I get it out of my pocket and open it for them to see and they are all awestruck by how nice it is. They all love it and after we talked about what im doing tomorrow I go back to my dorm to see Evie. I open our door and wake over to put the velvet box in my shoe so Evie won't find it.

" Hey babe, How are you?" I asked

"Im good baby I just finished ben's suit and I already sewed the gowns so im all yours" she said in a husky voice

I sit on our bed and she sits on top of me and we start to make out and all I can think about it tomorrow and Evie's lips and how they taste like blueberries

We make out for a good portion of our night and then we go to bed 

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Currently, 9 am and all the parents are getting ready to see their kids graduate. Mal is in Jay and Carlos's dorm there helping her calm her nerves. Mal is wearing a purple suit with black dragons on the side and a green tie. Jay is wearing a maroon suit with a black tie and cobras on the side. Carlos is wearing a white suit with a black tie and paw prints on the side. They get ready and Mal put's the velvet box in her pocket in the suit.

They had to leave to head to the line to get called up but what there doing is all of the AK's go first and then they give the VK's a special introduction. Carlos and Jane take dizzy and head to find their seats in the crowd because they graduate next year and Dizzy is only 10. After all the Aks do their thing to thank their parents and fellow students. Its time for the VKs now

" I know we had a different few years but we did build some trust in some of the VKs and here they are graduating right now so without a further or due First is Evie" Fairy godmother said

" I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ben and his kind heart but we were given a chance and here we are to prove it, thank you" Evie said

" Thank you, Evie, next we have Gil" Said Fairy godmother

"I would like to thank ben for giving us a third chance to prove we're good, thank you" Gil said

Harry and Jay just talked about Tornney and R.O.A.R and then it was time for Mal to propose 

* * *

**Mal's POV**

I started to get a little nervous not only because of what im going to do but also because Evie looks so HOT next to me, she's wearing a blue dress with her broken crown on the back and then she is wearing a beautiful ruby and sapphire crown. 

" Next is going to take a little long Mal has something she will like to say" Fairy godmother said

I get up and go to the microphone and start

" Hey, I would like to start by saying this has been the best year and a half for me not only have I made up with my Enemy but I also found out who I really loved and her name is Evie" I started speaking, Evie is blushing right now

" Im going to do something that will change our lives forever Fairy godmother if you would play the music please, Evie can you come over here, please I love you so much and I want to express how much I love you" I said, Fairy godmother started the beat and I started

"

**What would I do without your smart mouth**  
**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**  
**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**  
**What's going on in that beautiful mind**  
**I'm on your magical mystery ride**  
**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

**My head's underwater**  
**But I'm breathing fine**  
**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**'Cause all of me**  
**Loves all of you**  
**Love your curves and all your edges**  
**All your perfect imperfections**  
**Give your all to me**  
**I'll give my all to you**  
**You're my end and my beginning**  
**Even when I lose I'm winning**  
**'Cause I give you all, all of me**  
**And you give me all, all of you, oh**

**How many times do I have to tell you**

**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**  
**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**  
**You're my downfall, you're my muse**  
**My worst distraction, my rhythm, and blues**  
**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

**My head's underwater**  
**But I'm breathing fine**  
**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**'Cause all of me**  
**Loves all of you**  
**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**  
**Give your all to me**  
**I'll give my all to you**  
**You're my end and my beginning**  
**Even when I lose I'm winning**  
**'Cause I give you all of me**  
**And you give me all, all of you**  
**Give me all of you**

**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**  
**Risking it all, though it's hard**

**'Cause all of me**  
**Loves all of you**  
**Love your curves and all your edges**  
**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**  
**I'll give my all to you**  
**You're my end and my beginning**  
**Even when I lose I'm winning**  
**'Cause I give you all of me**  
**And you give me all of you**

**I give you all, all of me**  
**And you give me all, all of you**

Evie is almost in tears and I get ready for my final bit

" Evie, I love everything about you, and when Im with you I feel like my dragon has fallen asleep but when I see you sad my dragon is raging wanting to get out but you always make me feel better, I love you and I want you to be mine forever so I have 1 question for you" I take a deep breath and pull out the box and I hear Evie gasp and then I get on one knee and ask " Will you make me the happiest dragon and Marry me?" I asked and Evie just looked at me with tears in her eyes and nodded her head and said " Yes I will marry you, you dragon" she said and chuckled

She comes and hugs me while I put the ring on and we kiss and then I pick up the mic 

" That's not all I need Dizzy to come over here please and bring the paper" I asked

"Dizzy why don't you ask Evie your question" I said

"Evie will you adopt me I have Mal's signature all I need is yours and im your kid" She asked and pouted at the end the whole crowd awed and some were still crying Evie looked ready to break down and she nodded her head " Yes dizzy I will" and that's how graduation went, after me and Evie took our stuff to an apartment that we found 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and only $500 a year.

She is going to be mine forever!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, it's not going to be the best because this is my first one but i wanted to try it instead of reading it all the time:)


End file.
